Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, schedule to release on the former 2 consoles in June 21st, 2019. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999) and features content from Crash Nitro Kart (2003) and Crash Tag Team Racing (2005). The game comes with two separate editions: The regular edition, and a Nitros Oxide Edition, which comes with everything from the regular edition, plus Nitros Oxide, Crunch Bandicoot, Zam, Zem and Oxide's hovercraft being immediately unlocked for use in the game, as well as alternate skins for certain characters. Summary Playable Characters 14 of the 15 playable characters present in the original Crash Team Racing have been confirmed for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Nitros Oxide is also playable, having only been a boss character in the original game. It has also been confirmed that the five unique characters that were playable in Crash Nitro Kart will be available as well, along with most of the boss characters from that title. *Crash Bandicoot *Doctor Neo Cortex *Dingodile *Doctor N. Gin *Polar *Pura *Tiny Tiger *Coco Bandicoot *Ripper Roo (Unlockable) *Papu Papu (Unlockable) *Komodo Joe (Unlockable) *Pinstripe Potoroo (Unlockable) *Fake Crash (Unlockable) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Unlockable) *Nitros Oxide (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Crunch Bandicoot (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Zem (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Zam (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Velo *Krunk *Nash *Geary Skins Players can equip characters with costumes, some of which have exclusive animations for the winner's podium. Currently there are three sets of costumes for Crash, Coco and Cortex that are exclusive for download. *Crash Bandicoot **Star Crash (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Crash (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Crash (Pre-Order Bonus) **Diver Crash (from Crash Bandicoot: Warped) **Unnamed Blue Fur Skinhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv3WEh1CEvg&t=334s *Doctor Neo Cortex **Star Cortex (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Cortex (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Cortex (Pre-Order Bonus) **Robot Cortex **Ninja Cortex (from Crash Tag Team Racing) **Unnamed Purple Skin *Dingodile **Water Dingodile **Hazmat Suit Dingodile **Unnamed Ash-Gray Skin *Doctor N. Gin **Ballerina N. Gin (from Crash Tag Team Racing) **Unnamed Blue Coat Skin *Polar **Panda Polar **Raincoat Polar **Unnamed Red Panda Skin *Pura **Puss in Boots Pura **Unnamed Arabian Leopard Skin *Tiny Tiger **Unnamed Cheetah Skin *Coco Bandicoot **Star Coco (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Coco (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Coco (Pre-Order Bonus) **Beach Coco **Princess Coco (from Crash Tag Team Racing) **Unnamed Inverted Color Skin *Ripper Roo **Doctor Roo (from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) **Unnamed Magenta Skin *Papu Papu **Unnamed Green Skin *Pinstripe Potoroo **Purple Suit Pinstripe *Fake Crash **Cowboy Fake Crash *Doctor Nefarious Tropy **Gold N. Tropy **Modern N. Tropy *Nitros Oxide **50's Oxide **Shower Bath Oxide **Star Oxide (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Crunch Bandicoot **Master Chief Crunch **Robot Crunch (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Krunk **Alternate Krunk *Nash **Alternate Nash *Geary **Alternate Geary Race Tracks The game has at least thirty-one tracks in it, with the eighteen tracks from the original Crash Team Racing and the thirteen tracks from Crash Nitro Kart having already been confirmed, along with one extra "Retro Track" exclusive to the PS4 version of the game. Original Tracks *Retro Track (PS4-exclusive) From Crash Team Racing *Crash Cove *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Roo's Tubes *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Dingo Canyon *Papu's Pyramid *Blizzard Bluff *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Dragon Mines *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track From Crash Nitro Kart *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Hyper Spaceway Battle Arenas Twelve battle arenas are included in the game. Seven from the original Crash Team Racing, and five from Crash Nitro Kart. The added Battle modes from CNK, ''including Crystal Grab, will be present, making them playable in ''CTR's arenas for the first time. From Crash Team Racing *Skull Rock *Rampage Ruins *Rocky Road *Nitro Court *Lab Basement *The North Bowl *Parking Lot From Crash Nitro Kart *Temple Turmoil *Frozen Frenzy *Desert Storm *Magnetic Mayhem *Terra Drome Kart Customization The player is able to customize their kart beyond just selecting what playable character to use. Customizable components include the kart body, kart wheels, and extra stickers that can be applied. Components can be bought using Wumpa Coins which can be earned in the game's "Adventure Mode". Body From all versions of the game, at least seven different kart bodies can be selected, along with all cars from Crash Tag Team Racing: *Original *Retro (PlayStation 4-exclusive) *Oxide's Hovercraft *Team Bandicoot (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Team Cortex (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Team Oxide (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Team Trance (from Crash Nitro Kart) *All Crash Tag Team Racing cars Wheels *Original *Team Bandicoot wheels *Team Trance wheels *All ''Crash Tag Team Racing cars' wheels Paint Jobs *Blue *Pink *Red *Yellow *Purple *Aqua *Violet *Green *Orange *Lemon Yellow *Olive Green *Scarlet *Indigo *Green, Blue and Red *Blue, Red and Yellow Decals *Polka-dots *Stripes *Shiny *Flames Stickers *All playable character icons *Planet (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Rocket (Nitros Oxide Edition) *''Star Trek'' Phaser (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Moon (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Raygun (Nitros Oxide Edition) Nitros Oxide Edition The special edition of the game comes with the following bonuses: * Nitros Oxide - playable character1 * Oxide’s Hovercraft - playable kart1 * Crunch Bandicoot - playable character1 * Zem - playable character1 * Zam - playable character1 * Star Crash - Crash Character Skin * Star Coco - Coco Character Skin * Star Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin * Robot Crunch - Crunch Character Skin * Star Nitros Oxide - Nitros Oxide Character Skin * Hovercraft Decal - decal * Hovercraft Sticker Pack - 5 stickers * Hovercraft Paint Job - paint job * Crash Head - Xbox One Avatar Mask will be available 7-10 days after the promotion’s end. Promotion ends 6/21/19 at Midnight PST. 1 - This content is not exclusive and can be unlocked in-game without the Nitros Oxide edition. Gallery CTR Nitro Fueled Logo.jpg CTR Nitro-Fueled cover.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Cover Art.jpg|Placeholder PS4 Cover CTR Nitro Fueled XB1 Cover Art.png|Placeholder Xbox One Cover CTR Nitro Fueled NS Cover Art.png|Placeholder Nintendo Switch Cover Nitro-FueledCoverAltPS4.png Nitro-FueledCoverAltXBoxOne.png Nitro-FueledCoverAltSwitch.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 1.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 2.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 3.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 5.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 6.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 7.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 8.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 9.jpg CTRNF Ripper Roo.jpg CTR Dingo Canyon Comparison.jpg CTR Papu's Pyramid Comparison.jpg ctrnitrofuel bg.jpg nitrofuel bg.jpg ctr-buy-logo.png Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot Kart Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Cortex_Kart.png|Team Cortex Kart Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Trance Kart.jpg|Team Trance Kart Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Oxide Kart.jpg|Team Oxide Kart nitro fueld holidays.jpg Cortex Castle Nitro-Fueled.jpg A326D333-7D30-43FE-B2CC-5B78D20D0618.jpeg DingoCanyonNitro-Fueled.jpg Tiger Temple.jpg Polar Pass.jpg Polar Pass (2).jpg N.Gin Labs.jpg Oxide Station Nitro-Fueled.jpg|Concept art for the starting line of Oxide Station. Lab Basement?.jpg|The Lab Basement seen from the the ps4 exclusives trailer. Screen-Shot-2019-03-28-at-8.21.04-AM.png 37BB34D5-C09D-410B-B8C4-7036BBAACC2F.jpeg 8CFC4F6A-7BAF-417F-ABAA-15DC1FBA8635.jpeg|Tiny Temple Trailers Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Reveal Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Gameplay Video Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – PS4 Exclusives & CNK Content Reveal Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Electron Skins Trailer "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled " Nitros Oxide Edition Content Reveal! Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Customization Trailer Character Showcase Crash Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Coco Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Polar Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Ripper Roo Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Nitros Oxide Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Fake Crash Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Trivia *All Tracks now have their own designated start line, themed around the track itself, a feature that was planned for the original Crash Team Racing, but scrapped due to technical limitations. *If the player taps the “use item” button with nothing equipped, a horn sound will play instead, in a possible nod to later Mario Kart games and Diddy Kong Racing. *All of the CNK karts (including the Team Cortex kart which had steering handles and the Team Trance kart which steered with a mind-controlled antenna) with unconventional steering devices, as well as Oxide's hovership, have now been given steering wheels for animation consistency. External links *Official website: https://www.crashbandicoot.com/crashteamracing/home Notes de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ pl:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Remake Games Category:Crash Nitro Kart